NYTF 2011
Events ► New York Toy Fair ► NYTF 2011 Justice League Unlimited Main Article: DC Universe Justice League Unlimited Fan Collection It was announced that 2011 is the final year for JLU. Packs listed to avoid confusion. Characters in '''bold' are new'' Single Figures * Batman 1 ver 11 with Batarang (Beyond)(DCUC accessory) * Superman 1 ver 7 with Large Kryptonite (JLU accessory) * Crimson Fox ver 1 with Claws (JLU accessory) * Aquaman 2 ver 1 with Trident (JLU accessory) (rerelease) * Devil Ray ver 1 with Blast (JLU accessory) * Atomic Skull ver 1 with Radiation blast (JLU accessory) 3-packs * Hereafter Superman Vandal Savage ver 1 Batman 1 ver 9 * Mongul ver 1 Batman ver 1 Wonder Woman 1 ver 1 * Static ver 1 Aqua Girl ver 1 Micron ver 1 Convention Exclusives While all the new figures in this list have been leaked via eBay, this is the first official announcement regarding them. * Firestorm ver 1 Killer Frost ver 1 Angle Man ver 1 * The Flash 3 ver 2 Heat Wave ver 1 Mirror Master ver 1 * Kyle Rayner ver 2 Evil Star ver 1 Goldface ver 1 Others * STRIPE was also announced as an upcoming single but not assigned any particular date. * A 7-pack containing Gypsy and other 'card-carrying members' of the JLU was announced but not shown. The set is likely to contain Crimson Avenger, Speedy, Johnny Thunder, Dr. Mid-Nite, and Thunderbolt as they are the last official members designed for the show that haven't been given a figure. Young Justice 4-inch line Singles Main Article: DC Universe Young Justice (4" scale) * Speedy (YJ4) * Kid Flash (armored)(YJ4) * Aqualad (YJ4) * Icicle (YJ4) * Captain Atom (YJ4) * Superboy (YJ4) * Black Canary (YJ4) * (possibly) Vandal Savage (YJ4) 2-pack assortments * Kid Flash (YJ4) * The Flash (YJ4) * Ra's Al Ghul (YJ4) * Cheshire (YJ4) * Aqualad (electric)(YJ4) * Aquaman (YJ4) 6-inch select sculpt line Main Article: DC Universe Young Justice Select Sculpt * Aqualad (YJSS) with water constructs, and waterpipe base * Robin (YJSS) with bat arsenal and rooftop base * Artemis (YJSS) with bow and arrow and target range base Batman:Legacy Edition Main Article: Batman:Legacy Edition * The Joker (BL 1) * Batman (BL 1) * Mr. Freeze (BL 1) * Movie Masters 2-pack Commissioner James Gordon (BL 1) & Bruce Wayne (BL 1) * Arkham Asylum 2-pack Batman (Arkham) (BL 1) and Two-Face (BL 1) DC Universe Action League Main Article: Action League * Superman (DCU Action League) and Wonder Woman (DCUAL 2) * Hal Jordan (DCUAL 2) and Saint Walker (DCUAL 2) * Kilowog (DCUAL 2) VS Zilius Zox (DCUAL 2) * Batman (DCUAL 2) VS Deathstroke (DCUAL 2) Masters of the Universe Classics Main Article: Masters of the Universe Classics * Catra (MOTUC) (previously announced in ToyFare) * Man-E-Faces (MOTUC) * Blonde Teela (MOTUC) * The Faceless One (MOTUC) DC Universe Classics VS Masters of the Universe Classics Main Article: DC Universe Classics VS Masters of the Universe Classics * She-Ra (MOTUC) VS Supergirl (DCSH series 2) - with Weapons Pak 2 Sword of Protection * Hal Jordan (DCUC All-Star) VS Zodac (DCUC) (previously announced in ToyFare)